Midnight Abyss
by FullmetalReborn
Summary: Ventus Strife is far from being the beloved kid in his highschool. Stories change, truth hurts and Ven can't figure out how to cope. Good thing he has Roxas to keep him sane. Twin fic. [Possible VenVan Soku Akuroku]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, Fullmetalreborn is joining the KH fandom. I really shouldn't. I don't know if I'll ever finish this. No promises. If it catches on, I'll feel amazing. If not it probably will be forgotten. For those following me because of my KHR fanfics, please know its hard to find inspiration to write KHR lately. Sorry!**

**Warning: I do not mean anything offensive at all. Bullying is a serious issue and I am not making fun of it in any way. I'm a slight victim myself. If something bad occurs to you, please find help, do not think you're alone. If you do not like abuse, depression and that such, do not read.**

**Notes: I love Axel. Don't hate me, it'll all work out if my planning is anything!**

**Questions/Concerns please don't hesitate to PM me. Enjoy\**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy character portrayed. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Roxas jerked awake, letting out a scream as he crashed into the ground. His blonde bangs were plastered on his forehead as he dragged a hand over his sweaty face. There was a mumble from the slightly lit room as the boy's blue eyes looked at the source. Another blonde lay innocently in a mass of blankets and pillows. He breathed softly, holding the same features as Roxas on the floor. With a deep sigh, Roxas looked towards the alarm clock and groaned. Finding no point in trying to sleep again he dragged himself to his feet and gave a loud yawn.

"Ventus, its time to wake up."

The twin didn't move an inch from his position but his eyebrows twitched downwards as his mouth turned into a frown.

"Ven! Dad will kill us if we're late to school again!" There was a grumble as Ventus turned over and groaned. Roxas smiled lightly before throwing his blankets on the bed and going to grab his uniform for school. It wasn't long before the alarm went off startling Ventus and rendering him a useless heap on the floor.

"Told you to get up earlier." Ventus merely growled at him. While Ventus picked himself up and got ready Roxas ran into the restroom knowing if he didn't hurry he might lose his chance in there. Besides him and Ven living in the house his parents were housing his uncle Leon and Cid who were graciously kicked out of their houses due to a termite problem. Because the house was completely destroyed his loving and caring mother opened the house to them and their friend Yuffie who declined staying with her boyfriend Vincent. Knowing Cid was an early riser and hogged the restroom as much as his mother he always fought to go in first. Being lucky he had no problems and showered quickly before dressing in his uniform and letting Ventus, who was pressed on time, complete his schedule. Grabbing his bag he heard a yawn and saw his dad standing in the doorway.

"Morning dad." The man smiled softly, blue eyes twinkling with sleep as he brushed his gravity defying blonde hair away.

"Morning Roxas, Ven up yet?"

Roxas nodded, tying his shoelace. "Uncle Cid make an appearance?"

"Darn right I'm makin' an appearance, bathroom hogger!" Roxas shook his head, amused before something knocked into his dad who looked shocked.

"Ah, sorry dad! Late!" Ven danced past his father glaring at Roxas before reaching for his shoes.

"Ven, you finish your assignments last night?" Cloud asked seriously as the boy sat on the bed. There was a pause in his movements that Roxas noticed immediately. His dad might have over looked it but being twins did give him a second sense with his brother.

"Yeah! I finished them up before dinner!" Ven said cheerfully with a smile Roxas thought lacked its usual happiness behind it. Cloud crossed his arms over his chest while sighing. "Keep it up then, don't want your teacher calling again, you hear?"

Ven nodded, almost sadly. Roxas felt a small frown tilt on his face before the familiar cries from outside sprang them into action. They finished dressing, said a quick bye to their dad and burst out of the house. Roxas tilted his head to the side as he looked at Ven. Their uniforms were nearly identical, though the red tie hanging from Ven's neck contrasted to Roxas' baby blue one.

Ventus and Roxas attended separate schools, Ventus attended the school for the 'gifted' and 'special.' Roxas was in the normal highschool, the twins, for the first time in their entire life, being separated like they were. In their junior year school was starting to ease out, but being in the gifted program, Ven usually had more to study and work with. Roxas knew Even was diligent, naive and oblivious but he worked hard when an opportunity showed itself. Roxas also watched his brother, every single damn night, work on homework. Roxas didn't understand why he wasn't turning the work in after working so hard on it. Their ride was waiting for them, the bickering twins in the front seats sending a calm effect of Roxas and Ven. It was familiar.

"Ven, this isn't like you. Is everything alright?" Roxas felt his stomach lurch at the look crossing his twins eyes.

Despair.

Hurt.

Pain.

His heart was squeezed, painfully as he couldn't breathe. Then a smile flashed on the older -it was by five minutes. FIVE- Blondes face, looking so fake Roxas stumbled on his steps.

"It's okay, Roxas. Nothing I can't handle, come on!"

Roxas felt horrible, just knowing something was completely wrong with his twin.

* * *

Ventus gave a soft sigh, breathing in heavily through his nostrils. He buried himself into the leather seat of his best friend, Vanitas car. The raven haired male was singing softly to himself, nothing unusual to Ven. They had dropped off Roxas, then Sora, all that was left was Ven. They carpooled, the Fair twins the closest friends they had since they were kids. Vanitas had golden sharp eyes, one thing that appealed to Ventus, with spiky gravity defying black hair. His body was lean, muscular and he certainly had a fair amount of piercings and tattoos in random locations. Vanitas was the local bad boy, a junior like Ventus but attending a school more suited for him. Sora was the happy go lucky twin, though he was a smart ass after years of being in the presence of Vanitas. His eyes were a calming sea blue, hair the exact same as Vanitas, only a chocolate brown. The twins were polar opposites, but managed to be the best people to ever be friends with.

"Shit, Ven." The blonde pulled himself out of his thoughts, focusing on Vanitas who was turning the corner. Golden eyes flickered to him with an intensity that made Ven's stomach clench. "The fuck you looking depressed for? You have Roxas looking the same way, you okay?"

The words tugged at his heart again, the same ones Roxas had uttered earlier. Naturally Vanitas sounded more annoying but it was technically the same thing. They stopped by the front, Ven's hands tightening in a fist around the seatbelt strap as he went to unhook it.

"I'm fine, really."

Vanitas stared, eyes boring into the blondes. When panic started rising in Ven's chest, a feeling bubbling to overflow, admit it all, just to scream it out to the world, he looked away. Ven wasn't sure exactly how he felt about that.

"You shouldn't be lying to me, dipshit. You know me better then that."

Ven looked down, the guilt squeezing his heart again. He opened the car door, a whisper of, "I know." The only thing he was able to manage as he shut the door behind him. Vanitas stayed in the car, the blondes blue eyes clouded, pain, misery, despair. He was certain it was written all over his face as he entered the place he referred to as his own hell. The structure was large, a white looking building with a garden and beautiful gates to support the 'gifted' school. But everything blurred into the background, his heart aching as he thought what he would need to do in order to survive that day. Oh, how he wished he could just say something, but where did that land him last time? The pain resurfaced, his eyes going blank. Not there, don't go there, Ventus. And he obeyed his little voice. Obeyed it because that little voice was all he had in this school in order to survive.

* * *

"Ventus Strife! How nice to see your sorry ass back here." The voice mocked him, the blonde staring at the books all piled neatly into his locker. On the side of the metal was a mirror, left there from the previous users and an assortment of stickers. The only one Ven had applied to customize the already customized locker was the the weird symbol Vanitas had given to him a few years back. The raven haired teen seemed dead bent on placing them all over town when he had made them at Cid's factory a few years back. He blinked, realizing he had let his thoughts stray in order to escape what he knew was going to come. He closed his locker firmly, clouded blue eyes looking at the famous Axel Smith.

The red head was known for his devilish looks and pyromaniac behavior. Ven knew that all too well. The males acidic green eyes looked down, raising a hand to cup the blondes chin and force his gaze upwards.

"I need the work. You know the drill." He didn't want to. Ven was conflicted. He knew exactly how this would play out. He didn't want it to let the events play out like they were already supposed to. His mind whirled, it was just Axel. Maybe... Maybe.

"I don't want to." He stated firmly, pulling his chin away from those cold strong hands. The red head raised a firm red eyebrow, a dark look crossing in his green eyes.

"Are you talking back to me, Ven? Oh. Oh you know better then that."

The blonde regretted his choice almost instantly, what the heck was he thinking?! This was Axel for fucks sake. The red head turned, pinning the boy back against the locker as he bore his eyes into Ven's sky blue ones. The hallways were bare, as usual. Although Ven knew for a fact that it didn't matter. No one would come to his rescue, not now, not ever. Axel reached down, pulling something that made Ven squeeze his eyes shut.

Kick his ass. Kick his fucking ass, Ven.

But the little voice in his head knew Ven couldn't. He could try, oh he could try so hard. But Axel had always known the wah to slip past his defense, making him immobilized. It'd be like that day all over again, Ven never wanted to face it again.

"Now, I'm sure you remember the rules." The click of a lighter made him stiffen, heart thudding in his chest rapidly. "Come on, Ventus. You came to school, and you risked this on yourself. It's all your fault. Like with those two friends of yours, no?"

He was laid out bare, his emotions ripped out and torn at those words. He hadn't even realized the lick of the flame until Axel was cupping his mouth, the red head letting his lips hover close to Ven's ear. "Don't scream, it's just a game, Ventus."

Ven hated this. Ven hated it all. He hated Axel.

* * *

Roxas grinned, waving goodbye to his close friend Xion as he walked up to house. His sky blue eyes took notice of his dads bike, meaning the older Strife was home. Not to mention Leon and Cid were actually gone. Concerned, he opened up the front door, then wished he had just ran back into the car with Xion.

"Don't you know how hard it is having to send you there for you to mess up?" Cloud's raised voice made Roxas flinch. The object of Cloud's anger was his twin, pale faced and on the couch taking it all in stride. "Ventus that doesn't even matter. You lied straight to my face."

Roxas stayed by the door, happy none had taken notice of his presence yet. His twin looked up briefly, the shadows of guilt and pent up anger surfacing.

"I didn't lie." He said firmly. This was going to get ugly, very fast. Roxas chewed on his bottom lips nervously as Clouds blue eyes lit up in rage.

"Really? You tell me that after I get a call from your teacher saying you ditched half the class, came back looking like you were on something and no homework you said you had done. How the hell did you not lie?!"

"I didn't lie! It doesn't even matter!" Ven started on his feet, meeting his fathers angry stare effortlessly. Something about this made Roxas wonder when he got used to a passive Ven.

"Doesn't matter?! You'll get kicked out of the school soon!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Then who's fault is it?!"

It was like someone had slapped Ven, his expressions switching quickly.

Something was terribly wrong, his dad didn't seem to notice at all.

"You can't expect me to let you off this time. Aqua and Terra were the last thing I would ever let you do stupidly."

Oh crap. Roxas cursed inwardly. The terror flashed in Ven's eyes instantly. Ven seethed.

"What the hell do you care. You didn't care about me or Roxas until these past few years. Don't try acting like a father now."

Ven turned from him, going upstairs without another word as their father stayed stuck in his spot, impaled by Ven's words more then he'd ever say. Roxas shuffled awkwardly, nervous look crossing his blue eyes as he moved, his father not saying a word as Cloud tossed the door open and left. The roar of his beloved Fenrir met the younger twins ears as Roxas gave a sigh. Everything was messed up.

The 15 year old tossed his bag by the door, not planning to pick it up at all for the rest of their small off track break. He was tempted to invade on Ventus, but knew at the moment Roxas would only be rubbing salt over the twins wounds. Aqua and Terra was practically a taboo subject, Cloud had made it that way when Ven completely freaked out at the mention of their names.

Aqua and Terra.

Even Roxas hadn't heard those names in awhile. He looked across the room at the dashboard before climbing the stairs. The silence that settled over the usually loud house made Roxas wince. It was deadly, being able to hear the ticking of the old clock downstairs. He opened the door to his shared bedroom, Ventus laying face first in the pillows, his skin was a chalky pale, shirt messed up and looking completely defeated. Roxas shut the door behind him, deciding for that exact moment, Ven did not want to hear any words. Roxas' questions probably would make things worse. He dropped himself, Roxas settling himself onto his brother. He felt the other stiffen before relaxing. The younger twin buried his face in his brothers shoulder, eyes clouded with worry. Ven's scent was relaxing. A sea sort of smell and detergent.

Today, Ven smelled of smoke.


	2. Healing Step one

**A/N: OMG MY TABLET IS STUPID F*** YOU SPACING**

**disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Notes: Ven doesn't cut, just wanted to clear that up**

**Thanks for reviewing, I had amazing shit but my tablet kept sending me back. F*** a b**** im done, yo**

* * *

Ven groaned, draping an arm over his eyes. It was morning, something he hadn't expected at the current moment. He felt off, as if he wasn't even sure if he slept for twelve hours or twelve years. After last night the last thing he wanted to do was wake up. He hadn't even made an appearance for dinner yesterday. He had fallen asleep shortly after Roxas had decided to lay on him. The gesture didn't go unnoticed and it managed to calm his racing heart down enough to sleep. Today wasn't looking any better for him though. He still had to face his parents head on again. He shifted, wincing lightly as if his body remembered getting hit by a truck. A bright red truck, that went by the name of Axel.

He opened his baby blue eyes, lowering his forearm as he stared over at the empty room, realizing Roxas had already taken off. Today was Demyx's birthday. Probably the reason Roxas had to take off. He huffed, sitting up as he winced at the rub of his clothes on forgotten wounds. Axel certainly did a number on him this time, talking back always got him into bad situations. Though a part of him was still glad he had the will to fight, he thought that had died two years ago. Getting up, the blonde undid the buttons to his shirt, taking the dirty article off as he reached to unbutton his pants.

Doing so he stared down at his skin. Small patches of bruises were seen, a few burn marks but other then that pretty normal to him. He slipped off his pants, already in the process of looking for a new outfit. The thought of taking a shower suddenly struck him, causing him to grab a towel he had on the side and wrap it around his hips, hoping no one was home at the moment. Though when he took a peek outside he realized Leon was home.

Surprising, Cid usually stayed at home, working out of his man cave. He probably ran out of material to create that weird smell that came out of his room. After a few weeks of Cid staying there his dad declared it off limits unless you wanted lung poisoning. Grabbing a quick outfit he walked down the hall to the vacant restroom. He had summer break, his first day was already meeting one of his worst. He knew he was more then likely grounded due to the fight last night with his dad, he tried to block it all out but knew that wouldn't do for the rest of break. He was truly an idiot.

Starting the water he undressed completely, not hesitating to get under the warm spray but regretting it a moment later when the hot water attacked his wounds. Yeah, he forgot about those. Half way through his shower the door was thrown open, scaring the living shit out of him as he jerked the curtain back to see who.

"For gods sake, Vanitas. It won't kill you to knock like a normal person!"

Vanitas, in all his smirking glory stood in the door way, shaking his guitar case off and letting it rest outside the restroom. He wore torn up jeans, a chain of crowns on his side that Ven swore belonged to Sora. His golden eyes looked at him with amusement, Ven's eyes narrowing on the new piercing on his bottom lip. He snorted, closing the curtains as the other made himself comfortable on the toilet seat.

"So, what the heck compelled you to harass me in the shower? Not like you. You usually make the jump in my bedroom when I'm asleep."

Vanitas chuckled, obviously enjoying the memories of the torturous years of waking up Ven. Though the shower was a new one, not that Ven minded, Vanitas gave his space when needed, the dark curtain was a relief for Ven. He washed out the remaining soap from his air, enjoying the hot spray for a moment.

"Roxas said he was going out, figured your dad was busy. Wasn't expecting Leon to be here though, kind of scared the shit out of him."

"As if you scared Leon. He probably scared the shit out of you."

The click of Vanitas tongue was enough to prove that point as Ven turned off the shower, hearing the other get up. Ven reached out of the curtain to grasp the towel and bring it back to dry himself up. He was slightly worried, his body was exactly in the best of conditions. If someone knee bruises and beating, Vanitas did. Despite being a complete musical genius, Vanitas was also in the delivery business.

His dad worked in the same business, you delivered dangerous packages for dangerous people. Basically, you needed a good fighting edge in order to get any of that done. Vanitas, same age as Ventus mind you, excelled in that line of business as if he was made for it. Though considering who was his dad he wouldn't be surprised. Their dads were best friends, Zack Fair and Cloud Strife going all the way back to elementary days. Apparently Zack also dated Ven's mom Aerith, but soon married Tifa, Cloud's best friend.

"Get out real quick, yeah?"

"Geez. We used to see all this in middle school, when'd you get so feminine?"

Ven blushed at that, days of Vanitas teasing him when they were middle schoolers still fresh. It didn't help that Vaniras would place him in such awkward positions back then.

"Get out."

"Jeez, jeez, I took the hint." The sarcastic edge to Vanitas voice made Ven roll his eyes. When the door clicked shut the blonde stepped out, making quick work of the burns, going underneath the sink to grasp the bandages to patch himself up. He thanked himself when he decided to pay attention to how his mom treated his dads wounds from the dangerous business.

Complete, he dragged a shirt over his head, blonde hair still wet and hanging down then its usual position. He opened up the door, expecting the other to have already invaded his bedroom. Vanitas was sprawled out over his bed, looking at complete ease.

"Ven, it smells funky. Whatcha been doing on here?" He sat up, scowl on Ven's lips as he sat down on his twins bed.

"Shut up. What are you doing here anyways? I don't think I'm allowed visitors." The other sat up, amber eyes never leaving Ven as he reached up to grab a lock of his black hair.

"Are you planning to fill me in? Or are you going to act stupid and keep it in till it comes out at the worst possible moments?"

"I never do that."

"Must have imagined your last little break down then, huh?"

Silence fell between them, a renewed fire in his blue eyes. Ventus had forgotten how easy it was to be himself with Vanitas. He had already forgotten the pressings matters, the ones he was certain needed immediate reconstruction and that was the words he had viciously screamed at his father.

"I told my dad off. I did not have such a great day yesterday. Kind of blew up on him."

Despite Vanitas uncaring nature Ven was happy to say he actually mattered to the crazy dark haired male. The amber eyes made him uncomfortable again. He couldn't ever forget them, not once or ever. They were peculiar. It gave Ven a feeling he always wanted to forget but craved at the same time.

"You fucked up again. You always do that, idiot. I don't think you got people to blow you out at school and no Ven, don't think dirty."

Ven blushed, hating when Vanitas went Pervy with him. Vanitas reached out, grasping the blondes wrist quickly as he jerked the blonde towards, turning the wrist upright. Terror shot through Ven's stomach when the male brushed his rough fingers on his skin, dragging the sleeve upwards.

"... Dirty, isn't it?" Vanitas' voice trembled, quickly getting up and dropping the blonde onto the bed.

Golden irises met blue, the panic and fear in them as Vanitas pinned him down, a glare set on his face. Did he ever mention Vanitas had the highest reputation of taking down gangs at a time, Ven could vouch for that as well.

His fingers gripped the edge of Ven's shirt, the utmost fear coursing through the blondes body. He reached out, shoving Vanitas off him with new found strength.

Awkward literally hung in the air, Ven feeling those menacing orbs on him. Ven couldn't, the pain finding its way into his body again, his whole form trembling.

"Ven, you-!"

"Don't say anything. I can't lose you too."

Silence, so thick Ven was certain he was starting to choke on it. A knock on the door startled them out of their stupor as the door opened. If anything, Ven felt as if the world hated him. His dad stood at the entrance, eyes impossible to read as always. Ven swallowed thickly, lowering his hand that was clenching the fabric over his heart.

Vanitas, having stood up at Ven's actions narrowed his eyes, taking off towards the door. "There's a recording in a few days. I came to ask you to sing up with me. Text me later, dipshit."

Ven felt a horrible feeling well in his gut at the blunt words. He didn't need his only friend mad at him, not at a time like this.

Cloud came in, his workers outfit nice and pressed. Ven noticed the growing bruise on his dads arm, a small frown tilting on his face. "Come with me, we need to talk." His dad wasn't a man of many words, something Roxas picked up from him but his dad was nice and warm hearted. He liked his dad, he was... Well cool.

Last night certainly wasn't something Ven ever wanted to occur, especially at such a difficult time.

Seeing how Ven just woke up and was beyond hungry he was led to the famous Fenrir, his dad handing him a helmet while he only wore googles. Go figure, parents.

His dad backed out, quickly letting loose the moment they touched the street. Ven assumed he got a taste for speed from his dad. Ventus was light on his feet, was definitely skilling in hand to hand but refused to fight unless necessary. Ven didn't like fighting, and every time he tried his mind blanked out. It was a mental issue he couldn't figure out and no one knew a single thing about it.

His dad stopped the bike, Ven looking up to see where they had arrived. Tifa's bar. Cliche now that he thought about it but his dad was trying hard after all.

He didn't like the awkward silence but figured they'd have a nice chat over breakfast. Tifa, the busty bartender cast them one look and smiled, obviously giving them the okay in going where ever they'd like. Tifa had a successful business and thankfully, Cloud and Ven were considered family. Discounts, especially with such greatly made food. Mhm.. It sounded amazing already.

"I think you should know, no matter how long I've been gone, I've always tried. I know I'm not the best at times, I apologize for that Ven. I know you have dealt with a few things for me, and that's not fair."

The blonde blushed at his fathers words, the other not showing any tint of embarrassment. Go dad, show the world your cool side. Too bad Ven wasn't very good with that yet. Ven sighed, raising a hand to rub at his temples.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. It wasn't a good day, I know what you think and I shouldn't have done any of that."

"If I knew mentioning Terra and Aqua was a sore subject, I wouldn't have. Listen Ven, you and Roxas are my kids. There is no way I'm going to up and leave you. I'm always coming back to make sure you two are safe. I trust you, but these decisions have been poorly made. If you can start to give me positive results, I'll get off your case. Just know I'm not here to attack you, I just care."

Ven frowned, the atmosphere changing immensely to their little talk. Now he could see his father getting embarrassed, now was about the time they finished up the conversation.

"I know, dad. I'm sorry."

"We good then?"

Ven nodded his head, giving a warm smile to his anxious father who returned his smile with a small one.

* * *

Ven face planted into his mattress, a groan slipping past his lips. His first day of break and here he was, exhausted for a trip to a restaurant. He certainly had his mental exhaustion reaching its limits. He grabbed the sleeve of his sweater and tugged it down to see exactly what Vanitas saw.

Small circles of cigarette burns, a few cuts, a few accidents. Despite Ven's loss of mood, self harm wasn't his bill of escape. All his bruises and burns and cuts came from Axel. The only thing he could really think of is what made Axel so ready to attack him, to make his life a living hell. Since his first day in highschool, since the loss of his two best friends. It all hurt, the pain still lingering in his heart.

It hurt to think of the past two years. To think of the half of this year that had been absolutely terrible. Regret, burning pain swallowed his chest, the boy barely noticing the signs of an anxiety attack. Fuck. He sat up, eyes focusing on the bed sheets underneath him as he felt his heart rate pick up. Terror clasped his heart, squeezing his lungs as his mind raced in small circles.

_Axel_.

He was going to let his dad down.

Axel was going to hurt him.

Vanitas..

Oh god Vanitas was going to _leave_ him.

"Deep breaths, focus Ven."

Aqua, Terra. Those faces staring at him. Everyone looking at him. Staring, eyes hollow, the pity and sympathy. But no one will ever help.

Alone, hopeless, _broken_.

Just like Axel had said he would be, Ven the broken boy.

"There we go, nice and calm breaths."

His mind calmed down, Ven barely realizing his twin rubbing circles into his back. Maybe it was all the stress, the feeling of keeping everything in and the pain still clutching him that he finally looked at Roxas. Actually stared at his brother with an emotion he wasn't even sure he could feel.

Where was the real Ven, he wondered to himself.

Ven died along time ago, his mind replied to him harshly.

"Ven..?"

He felt his shoulders shudder, raising his hands to cup his face. This didn't feel right, it didn't feel okay.

Roxas embraced him, surprise showing in his blue eyes at the sudden motion. The warm arms clenching him was new but it lessened the pain despite the tears it brought to his eyes. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't a girl. But Roxas sure knew how to make him feel like one.

"I'm sorry." The younger twin whispered, Ven close to loosing his grip on his self control. Ven didn't respond, he should have asked what for but he was tired of it all. He wanted to sleep. Sleep and never wake and the mere thought of that scared him shitless.

* * *

Vanitas cursed, hands strumming the chords into his guitar effortlessly, a grace in the simple way he moved his fingers. His golden eyes flashed to his half complete music sheet. He could hear Sora humming to himself with his headphones in to drown out Vanitas playing. The elder twin was used to it, its how the two managed to coexist for so long after all.

His main problem that kept distracting him was a certain blonde who hadn't sent him a message yet if he was up for the gig. If he didn't get an approval he'd get stuck doing it with..

Ugh, _Selphie_.

The girl was nice, but too much on his sack for them to concentrate.

Despite most beliefs, he took his work very seriously. He could always just sing his own lyrics but the assignment asked for two people. Ven had to be his second. He was not about to spend his days with Selphie.

Tired, he pushed back and laid his stiff back against the chair with a swift sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get pestering thoughts out of his head. So distracted, he didnt realize Sora had laid his head on his shoulder.

"Is that song for Ven?"

Vanitas jumped, glaring at his brother but not shaking him off. "No, its for class."

"Really? I think it would fit him perfectly. You know how much Ven loves to sing your songs."

"Don't be cheesy, Sora." Vanitas said stiffly as the brunet pouted and licked his cheek.

"God damn it, Sora!"

The other laughed, making quick movements to leave the room as Vanitas rubbed at his cheek, carefully pushing his guitar off him in response to chase after his twin.

Ven would be alright. If anything happened Vanitas would personally make sure he was okay. But those marks he saw this morning plagued his mind. Someone was hurting Ven, and Vanitas couldn't do a thing about it. It was annoying, emotions he hated to feel always spurring up because the idiotic blonde.

"Fucking Ventus."


	3. Project Ven

**A/N:**

**Notes: Sora and Roxas go to the same school and Xion is Vanitas and Ventus' older sister. I'm too lazy to change the facts on the past few chapters, here's a heads up.**

**thank you everyone for your support!**

* * *

Roxas realized in life, decisions and truth can come a very long way.

It always depended on the person, wether trust and the truth were in one category or something was switched.

Roxas had his obvious run ins with these sort of things but nothing bad, just a few skirmishes of kids not liking his rebellious attitude to things he didn't like.  
He never thought his caring sweet older brother had the worst kind of run-ins with it.  
His brother was done, the exhaustion and obvious pain on his face that made Roxas want to get up and smash the Axel kids face in.

Bruises, burns, all littered across his twins body, a few cuts on his wrists that had him more then worried but was reassured Ven didn't do that. But knowing the truth about it all, how Ven had spiraled into something so deep for being himself... Roxas didn't know what to do.

For about an hour he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling where glow in the dark stars had been pasted on. They had put them on as kids so those nights they weren't allowed outside they could view the whole sky on their bedroom floor.

Roxas closed his eyes at the thought, his memories lingering on those days. They used to invite Sora and Vanitas for sleepovers and always got in trouble because Sora and Ven would start crying at Vanitas' pranks. Childhood seemed so long ago, like it barely even existed right now.

He sighed, dragging a hand over his face before getting up and looking around the dark room. Ven was asleep, exhausted from god knows what but Roxas wasn't about to wake him up. He grabbed his black and white hoodie, his iPod and cell and left the room, as silently as possible.

Just earlier that day he had been at Demyx's place, celebrating his 16th birthday. There wasn't any surprise that the other got a new Sitar. Demyx was famous for his playing after all. With a new destination in mind, he grabbed a few tens from the coffee table in the living room before exiting the house.

Unlike his amazing father, he didn't own a bike, Roxas didn't appreciate the whole fast as fuck thing. He was different from Ven in that way. It was weird how alike they were, yet their personalities contradicted so much.

As kids he remembered their mom and dad having to label them for a bit. They knew who they were, their parents had a bit of trouble.

When he started thinking about the possibility of him being Ventus and Ventus actually being Roxas he stopped at that, didn't need to blow his mind out just yet.  
He went down to the nearby convenience store, the small place being his favorite for their limited time sea-salt ice cream. Although it was night and the temperature was a little on the cold side Roxas determined any time was good for ice cream. He grabbed one for Ven as well, paying for it before leaving to return home. The walk hadn't done him very well on his thoughts though.

He nearly dropped his wrapped Ice cream at the squeal and arms wrapping around his mid-section.

"VENTUS! It's been forever!"

Ventus?! Wait a minute! That voice!

"Xion?! What the heck are you doing here?!" He turned sharply, a blush rising in his cheeks at the thought of Xion actually attacking him like that. The girl looked at him, a small part of him cheering he was finally taller then her, her blue eyes hidden by a pair of red rimmed glasses.

Now that he was inspecting her, at a good arms length, she was wearing a pair of jean shorts, pale thin thighs seen before her knee high boots covered it up. Her dark jacket looked warm, a beanie on her head with tiny bunny ears. She looked way too young for her actual age, that was for sure.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, Roxas! You just looked like Ven and the whole white and black thing-!"

Well he could give her that, the two of them were identical twins. Everything was exactly the same, face, hair, eyes, body types, voices! (Though Ven was more practiced in the singing department.)

"Seriously, you two should get name tags!"

He blinked, brought back as he frowned at that. Of all people he expected Xion to be able to tell the difference between them. The perky 21 year old female was the older sister of the fair twins. Apparently it was a first stand from Zack with another woman. She was also a famous singer which probably was the reason behind her looks, covered up for island weather was a little strange to people.

She did poorly at these things...

"Come on, I thought you'd know by now Xion. Your brothers can tell the difference." Roxas grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, making sure to dump the ice cream back into the bag for safe keeping.

Xion smiled, "Please, you two were good at messing with me when we were smaller. I haven't seen Ven in a while, how's he doing?"

The way she said those words brought an ache into Roxas' heart. He knew by now what she was hinting at. The Terra and Aqua incident still had him pissed as hell. His brothers best friends, older, but as close as anyone could ever be. Then... Then...

"He's hanging in there."

She turned somber as The blonde tried to ignore his pounding thoughts. If he could've, he would have taken the fall for Ven. He'd go in and save him. Imagine, playing as Ventus for Ven, to help him escape the hell of his home.

And then it clicked.

"Oh my fucking shit. Xion I love you."

The blonde smiled widely, hugging her tightly before taking off with a quick bye.  
Xion frowned quietly, "Was really hoping he'd ask me to have ice cream with him.."

* * *

Roxas called it Project Ven.

Ven called it the worst kind of plan in existence.

"Ven, come on! This is perfect! This way we don't have to tell anyone!" Roxas pleaded, close to getting on his knees for the other to let him do it.  
Ven sighed from his position on the bed, arms over his chest. He was wearing a loose white shirt Roxas was sure belonged to him. A few bruises could be seen and it burned to look at.

"Roxas, I am not putting you through that. I'm your brother, why the heck would I even want to do it?!"

"And you're my brother Ventus an I can't let you go through any of that ever again."  
A thick silence hung in the air, Roxas sighing as he ran a hand through his blonde locks in frustration. "Listen Ven. This is the only shot we have. Let me do this for you. I want to do this for you."

Ven had averted his eyes, staring at his hands hanging limply on his lap. Roxas didn't like the sight. The paleness of Ven's skin contrasted to the image, lips turned down, long eyelashes brushing his cheeks. He looked like he was asleep, a doll without any fight and Roxas couldn't bare it.

"You don't even act like me." Ventus interjected, scaring Roxas at those vibrant blue eyes, he was close. Ven would give in soon.

"Summer break. We have a lot of time to perfect this. I also know exactly who can help us out with this."

He smiled, the blonde getting to his feet as he grabbed his cellphone from the desk in between their beds. He already knew he'd get his head chewed on by his twin, but hey, they did need an outer opinion for this.

"Hey Sora!"

"No, no, no!"

Roxas quickly moved, grin on his face as the other panicked, trying to grasp the phone from his hand.

"Yeah, wanna come over? Bring Vanitas too and- ouch! Ven!"  
His brother had successfully tossed him on the bed, trying to make a grab. Figuring his best friend had taken the hint he dropped the phone of the other side, wrestling with his twin.

"What the heck, Roxas?!"

"The twins are the ones who know us the best! If we can trick them we can trick anyone!"

Except for their parents, but they'd cross that bridge when it happened.

"But- but!"

Ven huffed, rolling over and laying on his back besides the blonde. "I was really hoping not to tell Vanitas."

Oh.

Oh!

Now that Roxas thought about it, telling Vanitas would be a very bad thing. A high risk violent teenager acting protective over Ventus.

Mm... Yeah Roxas didn't want to attend an enemy's funeral.

"I'll think of something. But we need them Ven."

He didn't get a response, Ventus probably already planning out how he wanted his own funeral from not telling Vanitas about anything.

* * *

"Project Ven."

"More like Project what the fuck are you thinking?"

Ven heard Roxas sigh at Vanitas harsh words. Well, it was to he expected. Vanitas looked overall pissed. They couldn't elaborate. Only that Ven needed help and Roxas wasn't going to take no for an answer. Ven kept his eyes away from the raven haired male, knowing all anger would be directed at him for the next few days.  
Sora was another story. The brunet was sitting on Ven's bed, facing Roxas with his knee propped up, resting his head on it. Beside him was Vanitas, legs wide open and leaning back with a dissatisfied expression. Ventus was beside him, looking as uncomfortable as ever.

"Vanitas, open mind. Sounds interesting." Sora chided lightly, his sky blue eyes glancing at the two beside him for a small moment.

Roxas looked grateful for that as he took a deep breath, "It's easy. All we have to do is switch places. You two are the only people who know us the best. So we need you two in order to make sure we don't get caught."

Ventus averted his eyes to the black haired twin. This was dangerous, very dangerous. Vanitas was fickle, Ven was lucky he wasn't already demanding answers.

"What do we have to do then?" Sora asked, meaning he was all for it. Getting Vanitas on board was going to be the more difficult task.

"Well... This is what I want to do. Me and Ven will just learn about each other over the break. Our habits and all that. And you two will help us out. Make us act more like the other. If we manage to fool you two, then we are able to fool anyone."  
He had a triumphant look on his face, now Vanitas was raising an eyebrow in disbelief.  
"That's not all though... I was going to ask you guys, since you have Xion-"

Wait a minute, no.

"Roxas."

"Get some antidepressants for Ventus."

Ven stared in disbelief. He hadn't expected the other Strife to make such a suggestion. Now Vanitas was staring at him as Sora as well.  
Roxas didn't waver, giving a thick stare to the blonde twin.

He felt trapped, the stares pressing against him so harshly. They were judging him, concern and- was that pity?!

"I'm not some fucking charity case, god fucking damn it!"  
His pent up frustrations boiled up, his posture shaking as he glared at Roxas. The other twin blinked, not expecting that sort of a response.

"Ven-"

"No! I'm perfectly fine. I don't need your help Roxas! You think you should help? You don't know shit about what it's like. Just because you got the better end at the better highschool!"

Oh fuck. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.

Fuck.

Ven jumped to his feet, panicking as he left the room.  
What the heck?! What was his damn problem?

His brother was just trying to help and he acted like such an ass, like an attention whoring bastard.

He was already at the door, expecting to just run when a hand grasped the back of his shirt, yanking him back forcefully. He collided against a hard chest, wincing at the feel of his own bruises suddenly awakening.

"Alright you fucktard. We're having a talk an you're not about to escape me. Sit your ass down and fucking explain to me, nice and clear before I decide to figure things out myself. And trust me, you do not want that."

Vanitas shoved him roughly out the door, shutting the door behind them with a slam. There wasn't even a choice as he was shoved onto the porch step.  
The sun had set already the dark night sky was glaring at him. The porch light was on, allowing him to make out the male beside him.

Vanitas plopped down, a thick sigh leaving his lips, running a hand through his spiky locks. He turned his golden eyes to the other, narrowing them as a warning to start explaining before he got impatient.

And Ven couldn't fight it at all.

"Van, why do people hate me?"

A simple question, so much existing on that one sentence. The fact Ven had called him Van also settled in. They hadn't done that since they were kids.

"I mean. I tried. I try so hard and I just be myself. But people hate it so much, they hate me so much. What am I supposed to be if I can't be myself?"  
Tears welled in his eyes, focusing his gaze onto his clenched hands on his lap. He wouldn't cry, he wasn't a girl. But Vanitas...

"Who said it matters, Ven? You think if we had the time to care about what people thought, we wouldn't be unique?" Vanitas huffed, the sound of his hand furiously rubbing his own black locks making Ven pause. He was nervous and in an awkward position, yet Vanitas was still there.

For the first time in a few years his heart beat raced, the warmth of knowing Vanitas was trying with him making this moment all the more touching. But it still hurt.  
"

You're Ven, that's what makes you, you, idiot... Just... Hear Roxas out. It's a stupid idea, don't get me wrong but I'm serious Ven. Get help. Let him help you."

Let me help you.

The unspoken sentence making Ven look up, the tears in his eyes making it hard to make out the others figure but it was enough to know Vanitas was full on for this plan.  
They were all putting in effort for him. With a few calming breaths, enough to get himself together and wipe at his eyes, he gave a nod.

Vanitas stood, smirk on his face as he held out a hand to Ventus.  
"Then get your sorry ass up, You wuss. You have to apologize to Roxas."

Without a single hesitation, Ven had taken his hand and his warmth.

* * *

"I will kill you if you touch my cake."

Cloud stared for a moment, surprised at the outburst from his sons in the kitchen. There was a few grunts of a struggle before a 'clink' was heard.

"Oh my fuck, Roxas! That almost hit my foot."

"But it didn't."

"My. Cake."

"Sharing Is caring."

"Sharing is caring, up yours."

"Hey!"

The two froze, turning their wide gazes to their father who had just walked in. Cloud stared, a slice of cake from Leon's birthday was in who he assumed to be Roxas' hands. Ventus was reaching for it, pinning Roxas to the counter and a knife was laying innocently on the floor.

It was near the end of the kids break and coming home was a complete stress for him. Was it him or was Ven more sassy lately? It was like two Roxas' and it wasn't the nicest thing in the world.

He knew Ven was a smart ass, heaven forbid the kids be cute little angels, but he was more reserved about it. Roxas was a straight little ass.

"Roxas put the cake down and Ven, pick up the damn knife. I can't leave you for ten minutes!"

They looked at each other, sort of disappointed before doing what they were told. Whoever told him twins was easy to raise should be run over by a chocobo. A knock from the front door made them stare at each other and grin.

"Gotta go dad! Bye!"

They raced out, cake forgotten as Cloud sighed. The two were in the habit of coordinating with each other perfectly too. It was way too weird. They were definitely up to something.

He dipped his fingers on the piece of cake that had been forgotten on the counter.  
Hey, it was good cake and sharing was caring.

* * *

"Ven! Will you stop moving?!"

"I can't help it!"

Vanitas struggled to fix the stupid helmet on the blonde, a scowl on his face as he continuously twitched.

Finished, tying the ends he shoved the blonde forward, ignoring the tongue Ven stuck out at him.

"Shit. I feel we just made him ten times more annoying. You so don't act like Roxas."

"Well you don't act like Sora and you don't see me bitching."

"Well, that was like Roxas." Sora chimed in, smirk on his lips at Ven who had a smug look on. Roxas rolled his eyes, setting himself down on the top of Vanitas car.

"Yo, off the car. I ain't paying for your ass stain on it."

Roxas rolled his eyes again at the ravens remark, easily settling himself into it, Sora jumping up to sit on there as well.

Vanitas scowled, but was dragged by Ven who wanted to try out the bike. They all knew Ventus was in love with the motorcycle Vanitas had been given. Roxas wondered why their dad hadn't invested on giving Ven one, yet. Maybe it was because of their mom.

As they got ready to take off, Roxas focused on Sora who looked as cheery as ever, but was actually silent, which was a bit of a surprise for him. It certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

"Hey, you think everything will work out with Ven doing this stuff? I mean, Ven didn't deserve everything that happened. If Aqua and Terra-!"

"Terra had decided."

Silence erupted between them, Sora's blue eyes looking completely guilty as he forced a bit of a smile. "Funny... He was the one who had said... Everything would work out..."

Roxas was slightly glad Ventus and Vanitas were gone for the moment, Ven managing the bike fine as Vanitas hung on for his life. The rich laughter that escaped his twin made him feel amazing inside.

"... OH COME ON! Cheer up!" Sora sprung off of the car, startling the blonde who nearly fell off. He fist pumped, turning to Roxas with a wide smile. "Three more days of summer vacation left! Let's make the most of it. Sooo~ that means ice cream!"

Needless to say the afternoon was spent eating probably twenty sea salt Popsicles as Vanitas and Ventus had their fun on the bike, actually entering in a race and winning it with Vanitas biker attitude getting them a few more bucks. It was an amazing day, one Roxas was certain even Ven enjoyed, the thought of actually going to school out of their minds. Though the constant twitching from Ven reminded him how hyped up his brother was.  
"

For fucks sake, stop!" Vanitas whacked the blonde over the head, making him pout as he rubbed his head.  
"

Don't bitch at me, you guys wanted me to get the damn pills."

"Yeah because you were having like three panic attacks a day." Roxas chimed in with a tint of irritation. Ventus draped himself over the car hood, annoyance on his face, "I'm a delicate, growing boy, cut me some slack."

Vanitas' snort of laughter brought a content smile to the blondes face as Roxas shook his head.

Sora raised his head from the back seat of the car, saying something out loud but wasn't heard by the identical twins. They looked to Vanitas for conformation who seemed to have that telepathy power with Sora.

"Oh. Get some more Ice cream from the shop so we can have some at your house later tonight... Fuck Sora, I swear you gained ten pounds this vacation."

A whinny pout from the brunet twin made Ven laugh out loud, getting up, about to jump off when Roxas beat him to it. "I'll get it, you had the last run."

With that said he took off, feeling content and bemused with today's situations. It was relaxing, it was fun, it was just like old times and it felt amazing. Their relaxing spot was by the beach, a small shop located nearby that knew the four of them since probably before they could walk. But walking into the store he realized the old lady actually had more customers.

Like usual, Roxas faded into his own world, wearing a black hoodie with the sleeves cut off, shorts and a pair of sandals cause he sure as heck wasn't riding the motorcycle.

"Ah, you boys run out already?"

Roxas gave a cheery smile to the old cashier, nodding as he bought another twenty pack.

"Yeah, Sora swallows these things."

Well, he ate more then Sora but he loved keeping up that image.

She rolled her eyes, obviously knowing as she rung him up. He hadn't even bothered to expect the other people in the store and nearly had a shit attack when an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Ven! Fancy meeting you here!"

Ven...?

He looked up, baby blue eyes meeting fiery green, if green could even be fiery. He had a feral grin, something uneasy in the pit of his stomach. "Excuse me?"

The others spiky red hair was gelled back, a blue haired teen near the back, completely emotionless. Aqua rang in his mind that he easily pushed out to address his current situation. These people knew his brother, were about his age...  
They were from school.

"Aw~ come on Ven, don't be so pushy. Don't want you getting hurt." He was wrapped in a tight embrace, anger welling in the edge of his being as he grabbed the bag, shoving the male off him. "I don't really care."

The other looked shocked, before a spark entered his eye, scaring the living shit out of him.

He seemed about to reach for him when a voice cut him off. "I wouldn't touch him if I were you."

Roxas looked behind him, seeing a ticked off Vanitas, feral grin on his own face. "Ven, come on. I ain't fucking putting up with Roxas' bitching."

Ho~ nicely played. A smirk tilting on The blondes lips at the obvious jab as he walked towards the other. Vanitas had that effect on people, the biker teen worked in the dangerous company known to man and he enjoyed it.

Vanitas was a knight in probably blood stained armor.

"Hey-!"

"You still here? You still fucking around this shop? Harrison don't like that shit, get the fuck out."  
G

rabbing the blondes wrist he dragged him out. The other teenagers didn't even get a chance to respond as Vanitas hightailed it the fuck out of there. Ven was on the bike(no surprise there) he eyed their hands before looking away, Vanitas slamming the other into the back seat. Sora sat up in confusion, looking outside as he yawned.

"Ven, I thought you were taking the bike." He laid on top of the confused blonde, brown spikes tickling his chin.

"Sora that's-!"

Vanitas stopped speaking, golden eyes looking at Roxas skeptical.

It took about a minute to click, another for Sora to sit up and understand and then, for Roxas to scream.

"PROJECT VEN FUCKING WORKED!"


End file.
